


It's Amazing

by CupcakeCutie124



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Based off song It's Amazing by Jem, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCutie124/pseuds/CupcakeCutie124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Geoff was a kind ruler of Achievement City. The people loved him. But one day, one of the citizens grew power hungry and struck him down. Thus began the tyranny of the Mad King. The people were at his mercy, powerless to stop him. Until four citizens decided enough was enough. They were led by the one destined to stop the Mad King once and for all.</p><p>Mogar is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working on It Started with a Proposal, enjoy this new series! ^_^  
> This is based off of a song called It's Amazing by Jem.  
> Oh also all of the chapter titles are song lyrics. ^_^

     Ryan smirked as the guards led him to King Geoff's quarters. he had been planning this for months. He had had to be patient and wait for the right time to strike. Now the king was asking to meet him. During the months of planning Ryan had made a name for himself, slaying monsters and keeping the citizens safe. He wanted King Geoff to ask to meet with the hero, and here he was.

 

    The guards stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. "Yes, come in." was the reply. The guard opened the door, and the party saw King Geoff standing by his bed. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Ryan. "Ah!" He said happily, clasping his hands together. "I assume this is Mr. Haywood?" Ryan smiled. "Yes, Sire." He replied. King Geoff nodded his head. "Yes, very good. You two may leave." He dismissed the guards, and they closed the door behind them. King Geoff smiled brightly at Ryan. "Welcome, sir!" He walked to the Gent and clasped him on the shoulder. "I've heard great things about you! 'Ryan the Monster Slayer!' You have done a grand job protecting the kingdom, and for that I wish to reward you!" Ryan held in a chuckle. Oh, he was going to reward him, alright. "Thank you, Sire." He said. "How?" King Geoff smiled and folded his hands behind his back. "You shall be knighted, and a feast will be held in your honor." Ryan chuckled. "That sounds nice, your highness." Suddenly he drew his iron sword. King Geoff's eyes widened before he grabbed his diamond sword. "However I believe I deserve a bit more than a feast." King Geoff rose an eyebrow. "What exactly is it you 'deserve?'" He asked, though he knew. Ryan laughed. "I think you have an idea." Before King Geoff could respond, Ryan ran at him with his sword. The king blocked it, the two blades clashing. "So you're an assassin." He stated, struggling against the Gent. Ryan laughed again. "Not a paid one, no. I come of my own accord." The mad man pulled his sword back and dodged King Geoff's slash. He pointed his sword at the king and ran at him. King Geoff parried his blow again. Ryan smirked and backed up, this time grabbing his dagger in the process. He rushed at King Geoff once more, holding his sword with one hand. When the king countered his attack, before he could take advantage of Ryan holding his sword with one hand, the attacker stabbed the king in the stomach. King Geoff dropped his sword and reached up to the wound. Ryan chuckled and pulled the dagger out. The wounded king fell to his knees. Ryan held his sword point to the king's throat. "I'm afraid your reign is over, Geoffery." He smirked as the defeated man below him coughed. "You fight well." He choked out. "But you don't have the heart to be a king, Ryan." Ryan shook his head and chuckled. "I am no longer Ryan, Geoffery." The king rose an eyebrow. "Then who are you?" Ryan smirked. "I am the Mad King." At that he shoved his sword through Geoff's throat. The ex-king coughed up blood with a gurgling sound. The new king pulled out his sword, and the old man crumpled to the side, his crown rolling across the floor. The Mad King picked it up and placed it on his head. He picked his sword up and wiped Geoff's blood off the blade onto his shirt before using it as a mirror. The crown was straight on his head. With a sly smile he tilted it to the side. He noticed the crown had a small crack on it. The Mad King laughed. "Perfect." He looked down at the dead King with a smile. "Time to break the news to the citizens."

 

    King Ryan walked out of the room to two surprised guards. They saw a man splattered with blood, wearing the crown. They quickly drew their swords, but King Ryan was faster. He had his sword as well as Geoff's, and he quickly pointed one at each guard. He tssked. "Is that any way to treat your king?" The two men looked at each other, startled and confused. King Ryan laughed at their reaction. "It seems Geoffery is no longer with us. So I will take his place." He dug the swords a little deeper into each of their throats. "Do you have a problem with that?" The guards dropped their swords. "N-no... Sire." One said. King Ryan smiled. "Good. Now why don't you gather the city to the castle for the announcement?" The pair quickly scurried away, leaving the Mad King alone, smiling. "It's good to be king." He chuckled.

 

   The city took the announcement as well as could be expected. To some, however, this was even worse than how it looked on the surface. There was a prophecy the city seemed to have forgotten about, save for a few. One man in particular remembered the prophecy. This man was Jack Pattillo. He had been the best friend of King Geoff. Never knighted, for his fighting skills were questionable. But he was his friend. The moment the announcement was over, Jack ran to his house. He had the prophecy written down to better analyze it. He quickly closed the door behind him, grabbed the journal he had written it in, and opened it.

 

_The original leader shall be slain by a mad man thirsting for power. Nothing can end his tyranny until the Bear-Warrior enters the fray. This man is the only one strong enough to stop the Mad King once and for all._

 

  Jack had of course looked for this 'Bear-Warrior.' He had wanted to protect his friend. Geoff didn't believe the prophecy, however, and never prepared for 'The Mad King.' The prophecy has come true. Now more than ever Jack has to find this 'Bear-Warrior.' He sighed. He knew he couldn't do it alone. So he went to ask the only other people-that he knew of-that were aware of the prophecy.

 

    Jack knocked on Gavin's door. After about a minute the Lad answered. "Jack?!" The boy exclaimed. He wore clothes similar to that of a creeper, and his sandy hair was blowing in the wind. Jack smiled sadly. "Hello, Gavin." He said. Gavin stepped aside to allow Jack in. Gavin closed the door behind them, then turned to the bearded man. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "It's been ages since you visited." Jack sighed. "You're aware of 'The Mad King.'" Gavin grimaced. "Of course. He basically bragged about murdering Geoff." He looked up at Jack. "This is the prophecy." Jack nodded. Gavin sighed. "We need Ray." 

 

    Ray, of course, already knew.

 

    "What do we do?" He asked his friends. "We have to find the Bear-Warrior." Jack said. "But we've been looking for years!" Ray exclaimed. "He doesn't live in Achievement City; we've searched many times." "He must have to come here then." Gavin thought aloud. "We'll have to wait." Ray sighed. "I don't know how much waiting this city can take."

 

    _One Week Later_

 

    They wouldn't have to wait long, for on the outskirts of Achievement City was a young man. This young man wore a fur hood, and was on his way to the city to meet King Geoff.  He had heard he could help him improve his skills as a warrior. The man pulled up his hood and readjusted his sword. He had heard nothing but pleasant things about King Geoff and this city, but he never left without his sword. As he approached he could see buildings and houses sitting atop a green and black star on the ground. In the distance he could see walls, presumably to the castle. He looked around the city, and was surprised to see it empty and quiet. He had heard Achievement City was always bustling with the citizens. He looked around curiously. For a moment he was confused as to if this was Achievement City. He walked up to a house and knocked. He heard some mumbled words before the door was opened by a man with a beard. "Ye-" The man cut himself off when he looked at the younger boy. The visitor cleared his throat. "Um...hi..." He said. The bearded man said nothing. The younger one rubbed his neck. "Uh... sorry to disturb you... this is Achievement City, correct?" The older man blinked a few times. "Uh...yeah...yeah, it is." The visitor let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I've come to visit King Geoff. I've heard he could train me to become a better warrior." At this the other man's eyes widened. "Warrior?" He whispered. The younger man nodded, confused. "And uh...can you lead me to the castle? I don't know my way there." The older man grabbed the younger by the hand. "Come inside. I must show you something." Confused, the young man followed. The older man led him to a room where two men, roughly the visitor's age, were. "Jack, who was at the-holy shit." The blonde one's eyes widened. 'Jack' let go of the young man and stepped toward the other two. "My name is Jack." He said. "This is Gavin-" He pointed to the blonde one, still gaping at the visitor. "-and this is Ray." He pointed to the brunette, who was equally as shocked as Gavin. "I, um...I'm Mogar... Well that's my warrior name." The young man explained when the others looked confused. "My real name is Michael." Jack nodded and grabbed a journal. "This...this is why I brought you in here." Michael took the journal from Jack and read what was written. "Is this some kind of...prophecy?" He asked after reading. Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes...?" He answered. "Look, King Geoff has been killed by some lunatic calling himself the Mad King." Ray said. "That part has come true. Now we just need this Bear-Warrior...which might be you." Michael looked between the three of them. "Because of my hood?" He questioned. No one answered. "Kind of?" Gavin replied finally. Michael narrowed his eyes. "This is dumb." Jack tried to interject but Michael rose his hand. "But if this man is as mad as you and this 'prophecy' makes him out to be..." He sighed. "I guess I'll help." The three men's faces lit up. "Thank you!" Gavin exclaimed. Michael smiled. "I came all this way. Might as well help."

 

    The truth as to why he was helping was...he didn't know. He wasn't sure about this prophecy thing, but something just wouldn't let him leave.


End file.
